Jango
| jva=Kazuki Yao or in his absence Wataru Takagi| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Jango (ジャンゴ, Jango, romanized in English adaptations as "Django") is the first mate and hypnotist of Captain Kuro. He uses disks that double as chakrams to hypnotize people to his advantage in battle. Appearance Jango wears strange clothes, including a long coat covered in the disks he uses to fight and hypnotize, and red-lensed heart-shaped glasses. (Later, his eyes were revealed to actually be heart-shaped) It can be assumed that his character was based on Michael Jackson, as when he travels he usually moonwalks, and he uses flashy gestures similar to Michael Jackson's dance moves. Other notable similarities include his trench coat and his heart-shaped sunglasses; not to mention the socks, gloves, and Jackson-like facial features (the thin nose, etc.). Even his name is similar, as various publications refer to Michael Jackson as "Jacko". As a marine, Jango wears a gaudy yellow button-up shirt with purple spots all over it, a blue tie, and the standard marine baseball cap. He still keeps the heart-shaped sunglasses. Personality Jango is a powerful yet somewhat bumbling hypnotist. He is mostly carefree and was fully aware of Kuro's tendency to lash out at even his own crew mates (leaving Jango to feel uneasy being around him). Jango was loyal to Kuro, even knowing his captain could kill him at any moment and went along with any plans of his. As a Marine, he takes the role of Hina's admirer and Fullbody's friend. While they have become friends through a rather bizarre set of circumstances, Fullbody and Jango have become inseparable and are always together on appearances. Often Jango and Fullbody will copy each other or dance beside each other in sync with the other. Ironically, he now has the life his former captain Kuro desired, planned, and failed to achieve. Abilities and Powers Hypnotism Jango possesses the power of hypnosis, which he uses to put people to sleep, to make Captain Kuro's crew far more powerful and fierce and to serve other purposes necessary to help fulfil his plans. He is not, however, perfect with his hypnosis - when he puts people to sleep, he usually falls asleep as well. And when he hypnotizes the crew to make them stronger (to the point of being able to crush part of a cliff with ease), he also accidentally hypnotizes Monkey D. Luffy - with unpleasant results. According to the answer to some fan mail Eiichirō Oda received, Jango gained his powers after eating a mushroom that had grown on his chin while he was sleeping. He only ate the cap and the trunk of the mushroom still resides on his chin (whether or not this is a joke from Oda or not is yet to be proven). 5 Weapons As well as being able to use it to hypnotise, Jango's Pendulum used for hypnotising can also be thrown through the air as though it was a chakram. It has a sharp outer edge that can easily cut through flesh as well as branches. He carries several spare ones in case something happens to the first. History Past Story Present Story Jango first appears walking strangely backwards thorugh Usopp's hometown. One Piece Manga - Chapter 25, Jango's first appearance. Later, he meets with his former Captain to carrying out his 3 year plan to kill Kaya. When Usopp and Luffy overhear the plan, Jango puts Luffy to sleep and allows Usopp to escape under Kuro's orders because no one would believe him as he was a liar. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro's plan is discussed. Jango is ordered by Kuro to kill Kaya, but before he can kill her, Usopp hits him with his exploding stars. Jango is thought dead, but secretly survives. Through many adventures and lots of hypnosis, he ends up as a marine recruit, working alongside the disgraced Ironfist Fullbody, under the command of Hina (whom they both adore). So far the most note worthy appearance since becoming a marine was when Hina's "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" attacked the Straw Hats. However he blundered while using hypnotising once again and took out two of Hina's own ships instead of the straw hats. Major Battles *Vs Usopp's Pirates *Vs Usopp *Vs Fullbody (note: this was in the form of a dancing contest) *Vs Straw Hat Pirates (This was a sea battle in which he was a marine) Merchandise Songs *1, 2, Jango! Trivia *Jango also makes an appearance in the featurette of the 2nd One Piece Movie called 'Jango's Dance Carnival'. Related Articles *Captain Kuro *Fullbody *Hina References Category:Marines Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Hypnotists Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate_Captains